


Catfish

by pastelkxtty



Category: Ezra Miller - Fandom, Halsey
Genre: Action, Adventure, Betrayal, Catfish - Freeform, Drabble, Drama, Ezra Miller - Freeform, F/M, Halsey - Freeform, MTV Catfish, Romance, Texting, its cute, like they’re cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 07:32:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 8,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19291126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelkxtty/pseuds/pastelkxtty
Summary: "The saddest thing about betrayal is that it never comes from your enemies."





	1. Chapter 1

"Then who the hell was I?

Now I'm breaking at the britches

And at the end of all ---"

 

My headphones were yanked off my head by an unknown source.

"Earth to Laurel!!" My friend Sadie hollered, twirling around to face me. She smiled wider, noticing my attention fully on her.

"Yes best friend whom I love dearly?" I grimaced when she grasped my arm in a vice like grip, pulling us towards the campus Starbucks. I frowned at the place, not because I didn't like coffee, heavens no... but because they never got my order right. Sadie bypassed everyone in the line, earning glares and certain swear words.

"Yeah, can I get a venti salted caramel mocha frappucino with five pumps of frap roast, four pumps of caramel sauce, four pumps of caramel syrup, three pumps of mocha, three pumps of toffee nut syrup, double blended with extra whipped cream. And she--" Sadie pointed in my general direction, "will have a venti iced caramel macchiato." The barista looked slightly terrified while trying to write down her order, and I just smile apologetically towards the poor girl.

"Uhm.... y-yeah that'll b-be $14.37 ma'am." Sadie handed her the exact change before she had even finished her sentence. We walked over to the side and waited on our drinks to be made.

"Yeah, I've got a Saddle and Laurie." A rude boy stated and practically dropped the drinks in our hands. Sadie just frowned at him, and backed away slowly.

"It's Sadie and Laurel. We come here every morning you twat waffle." She flipped him the bird and drug me towards the library. 

**********

"Laurel, I swear it's totally safe. You need to grow a pear and try living for once." I glowered at her from behind plastic frames.

"I'm NOT getting a facial piercing!!" Shoving my laptop back at her in irritation, I huffed out in anger.

"Why not? Is it because mommy and daddy will get mad? Or is it because you're too much of a puss?" I glared at her more, groaning.

"Isn't there something else I could do to show that I'm not a chicken or something?" Sadie grinned maliciously, grasping my laptop and typing away furiously. She then handed my computer over and showed me what she did. I looked at her skeptically, rubbing my forehead with anxiety.

"A penpal website? That's almost as bad as a piercing." I groaned, huffing out. She just smiled, nudging me.

"I've used this website since I was in middle school, so you're good on it being a possible scam site. But, it'll get you out of your shell, and you need all the help you can get with that. You know I won't be here forever Laur." Sadie looked towards me again, and  huffed agitatedly.

"What do I get if I go on this site?" 

"Well, if you can prove to me that you actually talked to someone on here, then I'll do your laundry for two weeks..... but if you can't do it, let alone make an account, you do my laundry for a month. Deal?" Sadie stuck out her hand for me to shake. I groaned out once more, grasping her warm palm, and shaking.

"Dear god what have I done?" I murmured, pulling away from a smirking Sadie.


	2. Chapter 2

"I cannot believe I'm doing this." Looking at the screen, I debated on what to do. Moving the cursor closer to the boxes.

Welcome to interpals.net!!!!

Would you like to enter?

I pondered over my options. If I didn't enter the site and talk to someone, Sadie would be pissed. So I drag my cursor to the middle of the screen and click 'enter'. I hold my breath as the screen loads.

enter a screen name, then say hi

Groaning in frustration, I type in a name and press enter.

gardenrose: hey there.

*stranger is typing*

I stare nervously at the screen, biting my nails waiting for a response.

runbarry: hello

gardenrose: not gonna lie, idk what to say here

I hold my breath, waiting for this stranger to write back.

 

gardenrose: i didnt scare u off did i?

runbarry: nope

runbarry: just in a boring meeting

runbarry: you?

Do I tell him what I'm doing? Biting my lip, I hit send.

gardenrose: well, im reading fanficiton 

 

runbarry: are you reading dirty fanfiction in public? OuO

gardenrose: no!!!!

gardenrose: im reading ezra miller fanfiction on wattpad

 

runbarry: this weird kid?

 

gardenrose: hes not weird. you are. so stfu 

 

*stranger is typing*

*stranger is typing*

The loading bubbles disappeared, and I frowned. I then realized how harsh I sounded.

gardenrose: im sorry. that was rude.  

 

runbarry: it seems youre worked up over a celebrity.

I huffed in annoyance. How dare this person just assume that about me? They don't know me like that.

gardenrose: hes more than a celebrity. hes a person. so you cant call him weird  by how he looks or talks or acts. you havent met him so you cant judge. 

 

runbarry: maybe i have

runbarry: but i have to go.

runbarry: heres my number.. you seem interesting

runbarry: (***)***-****

Oh merciful lord, this person was infuriating. But I put the number into my phone and shut my laptop, huffing loudly. Maybe I'll message this stranger later.


	3. Chapter 3

***a few days later***

 

Having stared at the ceiling for over an hour, I grasp my phone off the charger and open messages. I glance at the number saved in my drafts, and shrug my shoulders. It couldnt be that bad to message a stranger. Whats the worst that could happen?

gardenrose

hey, its gardenrose

07/01/15, 5:45pm

A message bubble appears almost immediately, making me smile.

 

unknown

well, well, well. if it isnt the girl/guy whose stood me up for like 4 days straight.

07/01/15, 5:46pm

I rolled my eyes at this persons antics, already knowing it was 'runbarry' from the site.

gardenrose

im a girl, or at least i have been for the last 21 years.

07/01/15, 5:51pm

unknown

aw thats cute. im older than you girly.

07/01/15, 5:51pm

gardenrose

its not girly. its laurel, like the roman crowns.

07/01/15, 6:02pm

unknown

okay then, miss laurel...... im matthew

07/01/15, 6:14pm

laurel

okay "matthew"... ill take that name for now mister.

07/01/15, 6:15pm

I tossed my phone to the side, getting out of bed. I make my way to the kitchen to make some dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

laurel

so when am i going to see the face behind the name???

07/15/15, 12:47pm

matthew

does it really matter what i look like?

07/15/15, 12:56pm

laurel

a little bit... like you could be a really old guy.. or a psychopath.... or worse, like 12.

07/15/15, 12:57pm

matthew

will i get a photo in return? and how dare you say im 12... i look better than any 12 year old.

07/15/15, 1:03pm

laurel

its a deal... but im only going to send one after yours has sent

07/15/15, 1:04pm

laurel

are you going to send the picture?

07/15/15, 1:36pm

laurel

matthew? did you get busy?

07/15/15, 2:45pm

laurel

guess you did... well heres my face.. hope it didnt crack your screen

07/15/15, 4:57pm  
(Just imagine Halsey with her long blonde hair)


	5. Chapter 5

Matthew  
Laurel...  
7/17/15


	6. Chapter 6

Matthew  
Laurel... I know you saw my text yesterday... tell me what's wrong.  
7/18/15


	7. Chapter 7

Matthew  
Laurel... please answer me..  
7/20/15


	8. Chapter 8

Matthew  
Is this really because I haven't sent a picture yet?  
7/24/15


	9. Chapter 9

Matthew  
If it'll get you to talking to me, then here

 

7/30/15  
(Imagine Matthew daddario because he’s delicious asf..... and remember that this is a catfish book lol)

 

 

 

 

Laurel  
holy shit O.O  
7/30/15


	10. Chapter 10

*two years later*

 

**flashback**

\--I don't think you should come out here anymore... things have changed Lala.

"Matt, what do you mean?"

"I-I mean, don't come out here..."

\-----

I keep staring at my phone, hoping that this morning was just a really bad dream. i keep hoping he's going to call and tell me he made a mistake saying those things to me. But he hasn't, and he won't. Sadie glares at me from over her laptop screen.

"I told you that he was probably a fake person, but nooooooo. You just had to go and trust the first person you found on the internet." I run my hand over my face tiredly, nodding.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. You don't need to keep rubbing that in." I groan and throw myself backwards onto my pillows.

"But, I do have an idea.... if you're up for it." Sadie peered at me again, more wary this time. I groan again, knowing how her ideas usually panned out.

"Let me guess, we hunt him down and confront him?" I glare over in her direction.

"Actually, yeah. But there's this show on MTV called Catfish, and that's literally what they do. They help these people all over the U.S. find and help these people actually meet the people they've been talking to online. So, what do you say? Let's write them an email." I stare at her suspiciously, and unbelievably say 'yes'.

"Why not? They probably get swamped with people just like me, so I doubt they'll even see it." 

"Oh don't be such a downer. Now get your ass over here and help me write this email." She clicks around on her laptop until she pulls up a blank document. She hands it to me, and motions for me to write.

"How would I start this Sadie?" I look over at her questioningly.

"Well you'll start it out like they do on the show, which is 'Dear Nev and Max', and then you type your story for them." I nod, cracking my knuckles and start:

Dear Nev and Max,

My name is Laurel Farren and I am 23 years old and I need your help....


	11. Chapter 11

"Okay, I can't wait for Nev and Max to write back. Send me every picture you have of Matthew and I'll see if he's real or not." Nervously, I send her all of the pictures I have.

"Are you fucking kidding me?? You only have eight pictures of the guy. Laurel Leighann Farren, how dare you fall for someone like this?" She chunks a pillow at my head, but I duck just in time for it to smash the lamp behind my head.

"Can we not destroy everything in my apartment please? I'd like to--" A loud ding rang from Sadie's laptop, signalling a new email had dropped. Opening it, Sadie gasped.

"What Sade? What does it say?" I hop over the mess, landing on the couch sideways.

"It basically says that Nev and Max will be here in a few days to come see you and see if you want to do this. Are you ready for that?" I bite my thumbnail, nodding.

"Yeah. I'm tired of not knowing who I'm really talking to." Sadie nodded understanding, and replied to the email.

________________________________________________________________________________

*Nev's POV*

\--->*this is before they replied to Sadie and Laurel**

"Okay, let's see what we have today." Max suggested, loading up the laptop. I nodded, pulling on a shirt. A few hundred emails popped up, mostly fan mail based, but one had an interesting enough title.

"Look here Max, this one's called Panicked Catfish. Looks interesting enough." I clicked on it, waiting for the slow internet of the hotel to work its magic. Our eyes scroll the short letter, but we read it aloud anyways:

"Dear Nev and Max,

My name is Laurel Farren and I am 23 years old and I need your help. See, my friend Sadie, who urged me to write you guys, convinced me to get on this website called interpals a few years ago. And, surprisingly I met a really cool guy right off the bat. His name is Matthew, or at least that's who he says he is. Only problem is, every chance we have had to meet up, he bails on me some way or another. It would be really great if you guys could help a girl out here and see who this Matthew really is.

With all the respect,

Laurel"

We both look at each other, knowing we would take this case. I entered in the number that was left at the bottom of the email and hit send.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*Laurel's POV*

 

 

Nev

Hello there. This is Nev from the MTV show Catfish. I'm hoping to get in contact with a Laurel Farren in regards to an email she sent us.

3:23pm 7/15/17

 

(***)***-****

Hey, yeah this is Laurel. 

3:30pm 7/15/17

 

Nev

Awesome. Is it cool if we facetime? Unless you don't have an iphone of course.. then we could skype.

3:41pm 7/15/17

 

Laurel

I'm team iphone, so yeah..

3:44pm 7/15/17

 

**Incoming facetime request from: NEV SCHULMAN**

A face pops up on my screen, slightly scaring me into dropping my phone.

"Hey! Oh wait, where'd you go?" I chuckle and pick the phone up off the ground, plugging in my headphones.

"I'm so sorry for that. I'm ridiculously clumsy and I was spooked by that sudden outburst of yours. But hello there Nev, I'm Laurel." I wave into the camera, seeing Max behind him with a camera that had a fuzzy thing over it.

"So, I just wanted to iron out some details with you and we can go from there if you want to." I nod vigorously, and sit down.

"Okay, so what do we need to do?"

"It's good that you're eager here, but we need to see what we can do on our end first. So where are you located as to living arrangements? Like are you in the U.S,and all that jazz?" I giggle at his question.

"Y-yeah, I live in Houston, Texas. And I can actually tell you guys of a really decent hotel that's not too far from either airport... if you guys would like that?" Nev chuckled at my nervous antics, and nodded.

"Yeah, that would be cool. So we will be landing in Houston on the 18th, and we could come straight to you? Would that work?" I wave my hand towards the screen dismissively.

"I actually work that day, but you guys could swing by my job if you wanted..." I paused, seeing them wait for me to finish, "I'm actually a photographer, so you guys can swing by my studio. It's on 2711 S Main St, room 34. It'll have a giant purple and gray painted door." I notice Nev writing all of that information down, taking the time to get everything down perfectly.

"Okay, cool. See you then." I nod, waving bye to both of them.


	12. Chapter 12

Laurel

You're a real big liar you know that. I know that guy in the pictures isn't you, so who are you?

7/16/17 2:17am

 

Matthew

You're right. That guy isn't me....

7/16/17 7:56pm

 

Laurel

Why would you lie to me? 

7/17/17 9:14am

 

Mystery Guy

I didn't want you to know who I really was. You'd see me differently if you knew who I really was. And I don't want that to change between us. I like what we had going.

7/17/17 11:14am

 

Laurel

If I don't get the truth out of you, I'll get someone to help me do it. 

7/17/17 11:26am

 

Laurel

Now tell me who you are.

7/17/17 11:27am

 

Mystery Guy

I can't....

7/17/17 12:15pm

 

Laurel

Then we have nothing else to do with each other. I won't tolerate a liar.

7/17/17 12:22pm

 

Mystery Guy

Why are you being like this? It was just a few pictures I lied about anyways.

7/17/17 12:34pm

 

Laurel

So then your real name is Matthew? You really live in Los Angeles?

7/17/17 1:11pm

 

Mystery Guy

Well Matthew is my middle name... and I do live in Los Angeles...

7/17/17 1:30pm

 

Laurel

I feel a but in there somewhere.. so what is it? 

7/17/17 1:47pm

 

Laurel

Why won't you tell me who you are? Why won't you let me come see you? Why can't we facetime? Why did you catfish me? Why did I waste two years of my life messaging a total stranger online?

7/17/17 3:20pm

 

Laurel

OH, so now that I'm asking the right questions, you disappear on me like Houdini...

7/17/17 4:55pm

 

Laurel

Okay, then. You know that show Catfish on MTV?

7/17/17 6:14pm

 

Mystery Guy

You didn't call them did you???

7/17/17 6:15pm

 

Laurel

I did, and they're going to help me find out who you really are since you won't tell me anything. So I hope you're happy now Matthew, or whoever the hell you are.

7/17/17 6:47pm

 

Mystery Guy

My real first name is Ezra... 

7/17/17 9:17pm

 

Mystery Guy

Hello? I told you my first name... now call off the tv show

7/17/17 9:57pm

 

Laurel

I can't believe you would do that... it's not even funny anymore.

7/17/17 10:12pm

 

"Ezra"

I'm not joking and I'm not making fun of you. I'm really named Ezra.

7/17/17 10:14pm

 

Laurel

I cannot believe you are still trying to lie. But we will see who's telling the truth when I get Nev and Max here tomorrow. 

7/17/17 11:11pm

 

"Ezra"

I'm not lying..

7/17/17 11:35pm

 

________________________________________________________________________________

*next day*

**knock knock**

I hurriedly put down my bowl of oatmeal and run to the door of my studio, smoothing down my hair and clothes as best as I could.

"Hello, who is it?" I ask, looking into the little broken peephole.

"Its, its uh Nev and Max, from Catfish." I nod to myself anf open the door to be greeted by way more than just Nev and Max. There were about 10 people in total, so when they all moved inside my studio, it looked slightly cramped.

"Uh hey, sorry I had to ask who it was. The peephole on my door is broken and I've asked the owner to fix it a bunch of times. You can't see through the thing like at all. And I hope you guys don't mind that I invited my friend Sadie over." Nev and Max and company shook my hand while I said all of this.

"It's no problem at all. And sorry for all of this. Most people don't know what all goes on to help make a tv show work. And is this the Sadie you mentioned in your email?" I motioned to the two small couches in the corner of the room and nodded.

"Yeah, she's basically been my best friend my whole life. We met in grade school, I took her juice box, she pulled my hair, it was a beautiful start to an amazing friendship." We all chuckled at my joke.

"So do you want to wait for Sadie to get here, or should we start goi--"

*bang bang bang*

"Lala you bitch, open the damn door so I can get ready for the Catfish guys." I glance at everyone and go open the door a crack.

"Sade, you need to--"

"No, look here Laurel. I need to get inside and get to looking good for Max and--"

"But Sadie, I'm tryi--"

"No butts little girl, you already have enough as it is, so move." She knocked me out of the way and stopped dead in her tracks. Steam erupting from the ears, she turns to me after acknowledging who was in the room. She grabbed me byt the ear and drug me off to the kitchen area.

"How in the hell could you have not told me they were already here?? I mean, I basically just made a fool of mysel--"

"No, I tried to tell yo--"

"No, you kept stuttering all over the place. You should've told me they were here. Now I have to sit like this on television." She rolled her eyes and yanked me towards the couches.

"Okay, sorry for that embarrassing introduction.... My name is Sadie, and I'm the best friend. Surely she's told you guys everything about me already." She winked towards everyone.

"Actually, we were kinda getting into that when you showed up. Now, how did this all go down?" Max asked, facing the camera towards us.


	13. Chapter 13

"Now let me get this straight," Max started, "because it honestly sounds like a story straight out of a book."

"Or one of those fanfictions you're always reading." Sadie butts in. I roll my eyes at her comment, then gesture towards Nev and Max.

"Okay. Where do you want me to begin?" They just kind of looked at me a little puzzled. 

 

"I guess the beginning would be a natural place to start." I nervously wrung my hands together, nodding.

"Okay, well. It kind of started about two years ago. I was complaining to Sadie about not doing anything adventurous. I had done nothing other than live in a small cookie cutter kind of life, where everything and anything was planned for me as soon as I was born. I was tired of it, so Sadie suggested I go on this website. I didn't think anything would come out of it." I shake, already realizing every mistake I made when it came to this whole ordeal.

"But, I met this guy. His name is Matthew, or thats what he said it was. We immediately got into an argument on the website, but I was interesting enough to him that we started texting. Eventually, after weeks of bugging him enough, he sent me photos." I paused to show Nev and Max the images.

"So, this guy pretty much just googled attractive guy and found some pictures?" Nev asked.

"Im not too sure. I actually kind of told him you guys were coming because I was tired of him blowing me off on all scales. And I was given what I think could be his real name." Nev and Max share a look, then turn back towards me.

"Well, what did he say?" Max pushed.

"He says his name is Ezra, but I don't know what to believe anymore to be honest. I would just like to find out who I've been talking to for two years. Because I've had feelings for whomever it is." Sadie peered at me open mouthed.

"I didn't know you liked the dude. THis is news to me." I chuckled lightly.

"You don't get to know everything Sade." I say in a slightly mocking tone.

*ring ring*

I look over at my phone, noticing who's calling. I pick up the phone, sliding the call button.

'Is that him?' Nev mouths. I nod.

"Hello?" It'll

'Uh, yeah. Is there any way we could meet?'

"I don't know. It's a little weird how you only want to meet up now that I've gotten a tv show involved."

'That's not true. I just don't want you to think of me differently whenever we meet.'

"Why would that be? Oh yeah... because you lied to me."

'I only lied because I didn't want to hurt you.'

"Fine. Where should we meet?"

'Could you make it to San Diego by Thursday?'

"I probably can do that. Where would we meet?"

'I'll let you know whenever you land here. I'll see you Thursday.'

*click*

I look back over at everyone, and they're all either writing down everything or looking at me with open mouths and smiles.

"Wow. I didn't know little ole chicken Laurel had it in her to confront someone. Now all we have to do is get you to San Diego in two days to meet this person." Nev nods.

"Actually, thats all taken care of. FLights have been planned and we can all stay at my place there. No need for a hotel when I have a spare bedroom." I grinned.

"OKay. Well, I'll let you guys go, and I need to pack." They laughed at my giddiness.


	14. Chapter 14

Laurel  
I've just landed... so where am I going to meet you?  
7/20/17 10:34am

"Ezra"  
The Convention Center here...  
7/20/17 10:36am

Laurel  
Wtf?? You know they're hosting SDCC there this weekend... what's your plan?  
7/20/17 10:45am

"Ezra"   
Do you want to meet me or no? This will probably be the only chance I man up enough to do this...  
7/20/17 11:03am

Laurel  
How will I get in?  
7/20/17 11:10am

"Ezra"  
You'll go to the ticket booth up front and ask for a ticket saved for Laurel... then we can meet  
7/20/17 11:11am

Laurel  
You better not make a fool out of me  
7/20/17 11:18am

——————  
"You realize that we can't all follow you in there. So we are going to send you in there with Max and your own camera. I hope you're okay with this." Nev turned around and stated. I nervously pulled on my sleeves, nodding harshly.

"Yeah. What could go wrong?" I shrug, jokingly.  
Nev shook his head, motioning us to get out of the car. I open my door and grab the camera they showed me how to work back at Nevs house.

"Hi, hello. There should be a ticket reserved for a Laurel?" I ask the angry looking ticket woman. She slid an envelope under the glass, and I open it, showing off two all access passes and a meet and greet of our choice. I smile, but frown again, remembering why I was here.

"Wow. Whoever this guy is, he dropped a pretty penny on these. They're like $200 a pop." Max stated, putting his lanyard on. I grimaced at the amount. 

"Why would someone go to that much trouble?" Max shrugged. I pulled out my phone.

Laurel  
So... we have our passes... which thank you by the way.. now how will I find you?  
7/20/17 12:20pm

"Ezra"

I’m dressed as Edward from Full Metal Alchemist  
7/20/17 12:26pm 

Laurel  
It's freaking comic con dude... do you realize how many Edward Elrics there are here?  
7/20/17 12:30pm

I look up from my phone to show Max the picture.

"So we are looking for a girl in long blonde hair with a metal arm?" I shake my head no, laughing.

"Not really. It's a guy with a metal arm, and I've already seen like 20 of these guys here." Max looked overwhelmed.

"There's only like 3,000+ people here. How do we find this Ezra guy?" I looked at my phone, noticing my Instagram go off. Ezra Miller just posted a new photo.

 

"No." I dropped my phone. In a slight panic, I pull it back up and I kept staring at the picture that was posted not even two minutes ago. I hop off of Instagram, and go to call him.

*ring ring*

*ring ring*

*ring ri—*

'Hello?'

"You haven't been lying to me this whole time and have somehow been THE Ezra Miller this whole time, right?" I look down at my map and start heading for the Justice League panel area.

'Ummm no... but why— why would I do that? That that that's crazy...'

"DONT LIE TO ME!!" I scream into the phone, picking up the pace to get across the building.

'Wait.. you sound out of breath. Why are you running?' I panic, stopping abruptly. I don't need him to know that I'm running to catch him.

"N-no... it's just, uh hot. Yeah it's kinda hot with all of these people around." I nervously stutter out. Max catches up to me and looks at me questionably. 

'Oooookay, well I'll text you in a bit. I've got to go do something.' 

"I'll see you at the Justice League panel. Or I'll be leaving and we won't speak to each other ever again. Do you understand me?" I angrily grip my phone, walking into the conference hall for the panel.

'If that's what you want, then okay.' I hang up the phone and try to find two chairs up front but not super noticeable. I find some to the side, but close enough to a mic, and sit. Now I wait.


	15. Chapter 15

I waited through the whole panel, deciding not to confront him in front of hundreds of people. Max gets up, motioning towards the side door. Once we get outside, he points the camera at me.

"Okay. So what's the plan now? He definitely knows you're here." I shrug, not really knowing where to go.

"Maybe I should just call this whole thing off." I back away, slightly panicked. Max places the camera down and hugs me.

"Look. Let's go meet Nev outside and we can regroup." I nod into his shirt and he leads me to the exit.

******  
"Okay. So you've seen the guy. He knows you're here. What do you want to do now?" Nev dipped his fries into a bowl of ketchup, motioning towards me.

"To be honest.... I want to talk to him, but I'm afraid he won't want to see me now he knows I'm here." I shrug downwardly. My phone starts ringing.

"Oh my god. It's him. What do I do?" Max chuckles lightly.

"Well you should probably answer before it goes to voicemail." I nod and slide my finger across the screen.

"Hello?"

'Hey. I saw you at the panel.'

"Yeah.... about that. Could we meet somewhere and talk? Like face to face this time."

'Actually. Yeah. That'd be nice. Meet me at the park over by the convention center in about an hour.'

"Okay. I'll be the one in all black." He chuckled at that and we hung up. Nev and Max look at me expectantly, pregnant pause enveloping everyone.

"So.... where do we go from here?" I place my phone down and pick up my frosty.

"Well, we are meeting him at that park right by the convention center in about an hour." They nodded and got up.

"We should head over there now and start setting up our equipment." I agree, and chase after them.


	16. Chapter 16

"Are you ready to finally meet your online guy?" Max asked me. I slowly nod my head.

"I'm just ready to get this over with. I have questions, and he has answers to them. That's all I want now." Nev and Max nodded in sympathy. We see a fancy looking car pull up, and someone just sit in it.

"All we do now is wait for them to come to us." One of Nev's camera men stated. I was so nervous, my whole body was shaking harshly. The car door opens, and the person steps out of the vehicle wearing sweatpants and a hoodie with some glasses on. The figure walks towards where we were sitting.

"Hey man. My name is Nev, and this is Max, and they're the crew." Nev pushes me slightly in front of him.

"And this right here is Laurel." I nod at the figure, still shaking. They take the glasses off, smiling.

 

"Yeah. I've known her for the past 3 years now. I just don't think she will be happy with who I am." I get upset at this comment, looking his way.

"Is this a game to you or something? Because I know who you are now, and it's absolutely tragic that you felt the need to hide from me Ezra Matthew Miller." He looked up at this with a sadness in his eyes.

 

"You don't understand. You don't know a thing." He pulled the hood off of his head. I turn away from him in anger at his statement.

"I have questions. You have answers. That's all that's going to happen here. Do you understand?" I say this and sit down at one of the picnic tables, opening a note on my phone.

"Why does it have to be this way? Why are you being so cold? I would have thought that having talked to your idol for three years would have made you really happy or something." He said following my lead and sitting across from me.

"Well I hate to break it to you, but this isn't a FANFICTION. This is real life." I get ready and calm myself down before starting.

"Okay. Why didn't you just come out and tell me who you were in the first place?" He leaned in a little bit closer.

"Well. You remember our first conversation right? You immediately told me you were reading a story about me. I was worried you were an annoying fangirl and would just talk my ear off. But then after we kept talking, I realized you weren't like that. And I just didn't want to ruin what we had going, so I just kept putting it off, hoping I would forget myself. But that didn't really work, because look at us now." I nod at his answer, continuing.

"If it wasn't for me finding out that those pictures were fake, would you have kept pretending to be that guy?" He just looks down nodding.

"Wow. Okay. Was anything you said to me even the truth?" His head whips up in my direction.

"Everything I said to you was the truth. The only thing I lied about was my face. Every dream, every deep conversation, every declaration I told you was the truth." I start tearing up.

"Then why did you lie to me? Why did you pretend to be someone else?" He shakes his head.

"I only lied about my face. I care about you. I love you. And I'm sorry, for lying. But I wil not be sorry for loving you." Tears fall down my face and I look at him.

"You broke my heart, and all you can say is sorry? Wow. I guess we really didn't know each other. Nev I want to go." I wipe my tears, but they still fall. I head towards the car.

"Wait. Can we at least talk on this?" Ezra jumped up, chasing after me. He grabs my arms, and tries to look in my eyes.

"Stop it Ezra. I need to go. I need to think. Please." I plead, hoping he gets the point. He does and he lets go.

"I'll be here tomorrow morning at 9. I'll be here for two hours. I have a flight that leaves at noon. I really hope you'll come back and talk to me. I'd really appreciate it." I jump in the car and start crying.

Nev and Max get in the car as well, giving me a minute to calm down. I take in ragged breaths of air, trying to calm down.

"So... that was a lot. Like a lot." Max started.

"Is there anything you want to add to what you found out today?" I shake my head.

"I just want to go somewhere and think about everything." They nodded and we drove back to Nev's house.I lay down in the back seat and get comfortable. Before my eyes closed, a ding came from my phone. I looked at it and another tear fell from my eye.

 

From: Ezra

I meant everything I said.


	17. Chapter 17

6:15am

ding

 

6:45am

ding

 

7:34am

ding

 

7:56am

ding

 

8:20am

ding

 

8:48am

ding

 

9:07am

ding

 

9:09am

ding

I look over at my phone for like the 10th time this morning, noticing another message from Ezra. I grab the phone and dial him.

"Can you please stop?" I grumble into the phone.

'Please just give me one more chance to explain myself. And if you don't like my explanation, then you can choose never to speak to me again. And you can ask me anything, no hesitations or pauses. I'll answer honestly.'

"Fine. Meet me at the Starbucks right by that park from yesterday." There was a long pause over the phone, then a chuckle.

"Did you just nod at me over the phone?" I giggle accidentally, cursing myself afterwards.

'Maybe I did.'

"Okay. No more games. Meet me there in 15 or don't show up." I hang up and get ready.

*******

"Venti Caramel Frapuccino with extra whip and two pumps chocolate, right?" I nod, surprised with how he remembered my order. I hadn't told him that in almost two years.

"Yeah. How did you remember that?" He chuckled, pulling his phone out, showing me a list.

"This is a list of your favorite places and what you normally order from there, or at least what you told me you order there." I look at him, very impressed. He takes his phone back and I notice I'm his lockscreen.

"I should give you a better picture if you're going to blast me for everyone to see." He shakes his head.

"I like this one the most. It's just so you." I nod.

"Okay. Down to business." He nods, but stops me before I start my questions.

"One thing first. What you said yesterday... it really hurt. And I'm not saying it to get sympathy from you or anyting. But if I hurt from that, then I'm so very sorry for whatever I put you through." I smile in acceptance.

"Thank you for that. But I have some more questions. Like why did you come back? Like I know you care and all that jazz. But why go through with this when you know its not going to benefit you in any way." He shrugged.


	18. Chapter 18

"I cam back because I know you deserve answers. After everything I've put you through, it's the least I could do for you." I nod in agreement.

"Now, what would you like to know." He said, looking at his phone.

"Well for starters, let's put our phones down on the table so they won't be a distraction for us. We need to get this all over with before Nev and Max realize I'm not at his place." Ezra just looked at me puzzled.

"You snuck out? That's pretty teenager of you." I rolled my eyes, waving my arm for him to start his story.

"Okay. Well it was 2014, and I was getting popular in the movie scene, and I felt like I had nobody to talk to about any of my thoughts or problems. And since I was getting popular, I couldn't tell if anyone was actually trying to know me for me or if they just wanted to hang with a celebrity. So I decided to make a fake me, one profile where I could be a normal person and not be a celebrity every time I logged in. I thought it was a good idea for a while. It worked well for a good six months. But then I met you, and things changed. You were this great person who didn't see the wrong in anyone, and you were perfect." He paused, hearing his phone ding. I see him pick it up and smile. Getting a little agitated, I ask him to continue. He places his phone down.

"And you were just so perfect, but you were always asking for a picture. I didn't think that looks were so important. They weren't, and they still aren't important. But, I didn't want you to know who I was because you had already expressed your fangirl ways towards my real self. So I just hunted around on Twitter and found those pictures of that guy." Another ding had him looking at his phone again, pausing his story. Again he's smiling, and he starts typing away on his phone. I'm getting a bit irritated at this, and tap the table, showing him I'm still there.

"Oh yeah. Where were we?" He asked putting his phone in his lap.

"We were very interested in your phone." He looks away, slightly irritated as well.

"No we weren't. But I remember. I found that actor guy on Twitter and I got really let down when you were just smitten with him. I knew I was in deep then, because I couldn't turn back at that point. So I rolled with it. And every time you wanted to call or skype, or even that time when you came to see me when I 'came to Dallas'.... The truth about that, I was filming a few last minute scenes for Suicide Squad, so I couldn't go anywhere to see anyone. So I told you I had gotten sick." Another ding radiated from his phone, earning his attention once more. He frowns at the phone this time, and starts typing rapidly. I am very frustrated by this point.

 

"I think I'm just going to go. You're more worried about your phone. Here's a $5 for the coffee, and I hope you have a nice life Ezra." I toss a crisp bill on the table, finally grabbing his attention.

"Wait. Laurel, don't go. I'll put the phone away if you really want." I turn red at this.

"I asked you at the beginning of this conversation to put that damn thing away, but you couldn't even do that. And to top it all off, you're more worried about whatever is happening on it to worry about me. So I'm just going to leave." I pull my phone out of my pocket and call Nev, leaving the coffee shop.

"Hey Nev, I know I should've told you that I left this morning, but I need a ride back to your place." I hear a groan of compliance, and i text him my address. I then hear footsteps running up behind me.

"Wait. You can't leave without hearing the whole story. I want to finish what I started here. And You're going to hear me out you thick headed woman." I gasp at that and take the lid off of my drink.

"I sure as hell don't have to stay here. And I sure as shit don't have to listen to anyone, let alone you." I holler in frustration and dump my coffee on him, noticing cameras catching the moment.

 

*************

A few moments later, Nev pulls up and I hop in the passenger seat, noting how Max is in the back this time. I huff in annoyance, getting misty eyed.

"I thought he would be different. But I was wrong. I thought he was this great person, and I came to know and love this fake person. What am I going to do without him?" I huff out, angry tears spilling over.

"I'm not saying it'll be easy, because it's going to be hard. You're going to experience the worst pain in your life. You will think you'll never going to be okay and never find anyone else like him. You're going to cry yourself to sleep multiple times, you're going to scream, throw stuff, and think you're not worth it. But there is always sunshine behind rain. You will get out of this. It gets better. It may take a long time but it will get better. You have to go through the pain before you have the strength to see the sunshine." Nev said, with everyone nodding along in the car.

"Thank you. I know those words don't mean much to me right now, but I'll appreciate them sometime down the road." Nev smiled at me, and placed his hand on my shoulder in sympathy.


	19. Chapter 19

Three Months Later

"I'm so sorry Laurel." I shake my head roughly, getting upset again.

"You're sorry? Really? Because if you were truly sorry, you wouldn't have left me crying on my bedroom floor, with a broken heart, and fucked up makeup. You wouldn't have even had to witness that, because if you were really sorry, you wouldn't have hurt me. But guess what? You did. And you don't get to say sorry, just so you can feel better about yourself. No. You don't get to do that. You left me there to pick myself up, and I couldn't. And then, when someone else came along, and picked up my broken pieces, and hugged my broken pieces back together, you're sorry? No. You don't get to be free of the guilt." He just looks at the screen apologetically.

"Well I guess that makes two of us, because you never even gave us a chance. You just threw everything away because you couldn't get over a simple issue." I glare at the screen menacingly, interrupting Nev before he could speak.

"You can just go fuck yourself mister. Because I tried to find a way to get over the fact that you lied about your appearances for a whole three years. Nev and Max, I'm so sorry that I wasted your time on this guy. I'll talk to you later." I end the chat and slam my laptop shut, shoving it off the bed. I grab a pillow and scream into it in frustration. My phone starts ringing, and I notice the caller. 

"Apparently you didn't understand that I don't want to fucking talk to your sorry ass." Tears started falling down my face.

"Just listen to what I have to say." I pause, wiping a few tears from my face.

"Please forgive me. I know I'm a total ass. But can't you see I'm trying? I want to at least be friends. And I know that's asking a lot, but I'll take what I can get at this point." I laugh exasperatedly.

"I'm sorry, but I don't feel the same way. I cannot forgive you, like I have tried. And every time I think I have, I just remember that you lied about who you were. And I can't do something like that again." A heavy sigh is heard through the speaker.

"I know. I'm sorry. I'll go now." he hangs up, and I chunk my phone at the wall, seeing it shatter upon impact. Sobs wracked my body, knocking me to my feet, clutching my chest. How could someone do this? Why would someone do this? 

**********

After I settled down, I grab my laptop from the ground, noticing it was fine. I log onto skype and call Nev. His and Max's face appear on the screen, and they note my appearance.

"So, things didn't work out well did they?" Max asked.

"No, I'm sorry for how I ended things earlier. I was really upset and he didn't make matters any better." They nodded in sympathy.

"Well, what now?" Max brought his camera closer to the screen.

"Well, I have a story. And I think I'll turn to the internet to tell it." I sniffle a few times after that. Nev pipes in after a minute of silence.

"Youtube. Do it on Youtube. All you'll need to do is sit in front of a camera, and just tell the story. And we can add it to this episode of Catfish. I know it helped me when I was in the same boat. And you'd be surprised how consoling and understanding people are on the internet." I nod, smiling.

"Thank you guys. And I think I will do that." We all waved goodbye, and hung up.

************

I turn the camera on, panting nervously. I take in a deep breath, steadying myself, and I stare into the camera.

"I always knew I would end up being the one who got hurt. I tried not to fall in love with him. I really did..."


	20. Chapter 20

November 20, 2017

I flip onto MTV and notice that my episode was on. Sadie sat down next to me, placing a bowl of popcorn between us. We notice the episode was extra long, in a sense that it was double the length of a normal Catfish episode. Sadie looks at me with a bit of worry, ready to change the channel if it was too much for me.

"I'm okay Sade. I need to watch this. I'm over the whole ordeal and I think I'm ready to forgive Ezra at this point." She looks at me pointedly.

"Girl, just the other day, you were still crying over all of this. And this happened months ago." I shrug my shoulders, not knowing what to tell her. I grab the remote and turn the volume up.

************

Watching the episode, I notice how in detail they went, showing texts and emails that happened during the time I knew Ezra. They basically painted him out to be a villain, and they even showed parts of my videos. I groan, not wanting the world to hate him, because I don't even hate him at this point. The episode goes to the final commercial break, and I turned to Sadie.

"Wow. I need to fix this. I don't want everyone hating him for doing this. He doesn't deserve the backlash I know he's about to get." I hop off the couch and go to my laptop. I open it and go straight to Youtube and go live.

"Hey, guys. I know this is sudden and all. And I know you, or at least most of my fans, are watching my episode of Catfish as we speak. And that's exactly what I want to talk about. I've finally come to terms with what happened. And I know that there's like 15 minutes left in the episode and all that, but basically, Ezra..... if you're watching this... I accept your apology and I forgive you. And yeah, I'd like to be friends, and see if that takes us anywhere. And I know you probably hate me for dumping a Venti Caramel Frapuccino all over you in public. I'm sorry for making things rough for like a week on TMZ and them thinking I was an angry ex who dumped you in public. But, now that Ive gotten off track, I'm sorry...." I look at the tv, noticing an Ezra dressed in his Flash costume. and what he said had me in tears within seconds, forgetting I was livestreaming.

"Laurel. I know you're watching this. And I'm so glad I was able to get ahold of Nev and Max before they aired this episode. I know you probably still hate me and everything, but I want to start over. Like from the beginning, if you're willing. You already have my number, or maybe you deleted it.... And if you did, just message me on my old profile... But I really want to talk, only when you're ready though." He smiled sheepishly into the camera, and waved. The screen went blank, and I wiped at the tears, turning back to my laptop. I notice I'm still streaming.

"Oh. Well. I'll let you guys know how this goes. Or maybe I won't. But I'll see you soon." I smile at the camera and do my outro. I run and jump over the couch and reach for my phone. I dial the familiar number and hear it ring for a while. My happiness starts deflating, until I hear it pick up.

"Uh.... hello?" The unfamiliar voice asks.

"Um.. Maybe I dialed the wrong number.... I thought this was Ezra." I hear shuffling on the other end and a bunch of hollering.

"Thank god!" I hear a familiar voice yell near the reciever.

"Ezra?" I question softly into the phone.

"I'm so glad you called."


End file.
